Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to exercise apparatus and, more specifically, to exercise apparatus for practicing a golf swing.
A proper golf swing is essential if a golfer is to hit a golf ball accurately with distance. However, the swinging of a golf club involves a complicated series of movements which require a considerable amount of practice to perfect. Strength in the arms, shoulders and legs are well as timing, balance and proper weight shift are all important factors that must be mastered for a proper golf swing.
Practice is essential to the attainment of a proper golf swing. Typically, a golf swing can be practiced by a golfer only at a golf course, a driving range or on a lawn or field. However, the need to travel to the course or driving range and the effects of adverse weather all combine to limit practice time. In addition, the demands of family and business further restrict the amount of time available for practice.
As such, numerous golf swing practice and exercise devices have been developed to enable a golfer to practice golf swings indoors or at more convenient times without the need for travel to a golf course or driving range. One type of golf swing device include cords which exert a force against movement of a handle or grip to enable a golfer to simulate a golf swing. Such cords are mounted to a support surface, such as a wall or door, located in the vicinity of the practicing golfer.
Other golf swing practice devices force the golfer to swing a golf club through a fixed path similar to a proper golf swing. Other golf swing practice devices merely strengthen muscles used in a golf swing; rather than concentrating on the form of the swing or the coordination of movements in a golf swing.
While certain of these devices are effective in enabling a golfer to practice and/or perfect a proper golf swing, they are not without their limitations. The known golf practice devices are bulky or require a fixed attachment to a support surface which limits their easy portability between use sites. Other such devices do not employ an actual golf club when using the device and thereby do not come close to simulating an actual golf club swing.
Thus, it would be desireable to provide a golf swing exercise apparatus which overcomes the problems of previously developed golf swing practice or training devices. It would also be desirable to provide a golf swing exercise device which is portable and can be quickly and easily set up and used. It would also be desirable to provide a golf swing exercise apparatus which uses an actual golf club, including any wood, iron or putter. It would also be desirable to provide a golf swing exercise apparatus which is usable by both right and left handed golfers. It would also be desirable to provide a golf swing apparatus which increases the strength of the user as well as teaching proper coordination of movement and balance during a golf swing. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a golf swing exercise apparatus which is adjustable in force resistance so as to enable its use by golfers having different strength levels or skill.